


♥ Lover's Lane ♥

by sempaiko



Series: NSFW REBELCAPTAIN ART [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Echo Base, F/M, In Universe, My OTP, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random OC, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, artwork, cuz that's the default for Rogue One, for sure, i headcanon Jyn has a sailor's mouth, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: Today of all days, when mundane and routine errands hummed a steady rhythm through Echo Base, it would all change. Today, as he was leaving a meeting with one of the commanders in the main hanger, something out of the corner of his eye seized his attention. Normally, he would have silently made note of it and simply dismissed, but this image made his thoughts slam to a halt. His boot caught roughly on the icy durasteel planked floor, an uncharacteristic fumble.Jyn Erso was heading to Lover’s Lane.~(NSFW Artwork included!)~





	♥ Lover's Lane ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365) for being my impromptu proof-reader. Thanks my dear friend! 
> 
> I've FINALLY finished the fic! It's been sitting as a WIP forever! I've had the art done for so long now. Anyway, I did actually have fun writing this. ENJOY~♥
> 
> [TUMBLR!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sempaiko)

  
  
  


Officially, it didn’t exist. Unofficially, of course it did. No one was supposed to talk about it out in the open and never say it's name. That was probably the only rule for Lover’s Lane. 

Cassian was a spy, an intelligence officer. He knew all about the secluded, unfinished hall carved into ice at the back of the supply depot. The rebellion could not afford the luxury of private quarters for all members, and most had to share a bunk or living space. It was also no secret that even though fraternization was looked down upon, especially between junior and higher ranking officers, that it was always bound to happen. They were all a part of a military unit, but they didn’t call them Rebels for nothing.

Seeing two people with large smiles or guilty-ridden paranoid glances was not uncommon while they headed towards the supply depot with hurried steps. Cassian especially kept an eye out for repeat offenders when he needed a favor. It wasn't blackmail. It was leverage. 

He might have seemed a hardass, and probably was most of the time but, he also wasn’t one to take away someone’s fun, especially in the precarious dour state the Rebellion had been in while in hiding from the Empire. Even emerging from such a stunning victory over the Death Star they were still outnumbered and outgunned. There was still so much work to be done, even though two years prior him and the rest of Rogue One had fought a battle so excruciatingly terminal that when they had survived it, the future still seemed daunting. 

They had lost so many through the years. So, let them have their moment, he always thought. Let them be happy. Let them have what he couldn't find the courage to seek for himself. There was only one person he could imagine sharing those particular moments with and they were currently at a standstill, a gunman’s draw.

They were both heroes, and they were both cowards. Anything more than lingering stares and the occasional friendly pats over heavy jackets seemed forever far away and intangible. It was as if one was waiting for the other to make the first leap, and they both had broken legs. How many nights had he laid in his cot unable to sleep thinking about what if.

Today would be different. Today of all days, when mundane and routine errands hummed a steady rhythm through Echo Base, it would change. Today, as he was leaving a meeting with one of the commanders in the main hanger, something out of the corner of his eye seized his attention. 

Normally, he would have silently made note of it and simply dismissed, but this image made his thoughts slam to a halt. His boot caught roughly on the icy durasteel planked floor, an uncharacteristic fumble. 

Jyn Erso was heading to Lover’s Lane. 

Albeit she was alone, with no torrid smiles or suitor in hand to implicate herself. But she was walking with such purpose his mind raced through any possible scenarios that would have led her down that path. It took Cassian a moment to identify the emotion he felt deep inside his chest, which threatened to take a weaker man’s breath away. He was jealous.

It was a stupid reaction, he knew. For one, Jyn wasn't his and two, even though she wasn't his the thought of her racing off to have sex with some random person was almost ludicrous. Almost. 

They had something between them, even if it was small and fragile, of that he was certain of. But even if he could acknowledge its existence within himself, voicing and acting on such things was not something he did. Better to get your target to reveal themselves before getting yourself into a messy situation. 

Cassian’s feet took him in a wide circle of the main supply room, an expansive and crowded makeshift hanger filled wall to icy wall with everything a struggling rebellion would need. He watched the entrance to Lover’s Lane carefully to see if anyone else followed in. A whole two minutes had elapsed before he got to the corridor. With a quick glance around him before slipping back there, he ducked around the corner, unnoticed. 

He didn't like being in a place with only one exit. Everything about this situation screamed at his instincts to stop, turn around, wait and survey more. But he couldn’t stop himself when something hot boiled in his chest. He noticed his hands were clenched in fists. He flexed his fingers out and tried to shake free his anxiety. The feeling inside him actually simmered when he rounded a stack of crates to find Jyn standing with her hands on her hips and looking particularly perturbed and completely alone. 

She had a hand to her blaster as soon as she sensed another person in the enclosed space, the weapon drawn and aimed right at his chest. Cassian held up his hands, placating her to not blindly shoot him with her deadly instincts. 

She did not relax at all upon seeing it was him, instead looking him up and down with a flick of her eyes, and raising her eyebrows in shock. She did, however, slip the blaster back in it's holster. Her chin tilted up as she shifted her weight.

“Cassian. What the hell are you doing here?” She asked and he was not sure if her rosy cheeks were from the cold or embarrassment. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Cassian snorted, trying to push the attention away from himself. 

She gave a huff. “Looking for that Gimdo. He still owes me credits. Overheard someone talking… about people in possible places.” She intentionally left out some details and Cassian knew it was because she was obeying the unspoken rule of Lover's Lane. “I thought I'd find him here for sure. Wasn't expecting someone like you. Meeting anyone I know?” 

Cassian let out a disgusted scoff. Her tone had been neutral, but he knew better. He saw it in her rigid stance and fiery eyes. “I thought you knew me better than that, Jyn Erso.”

“Do I?” Jyn took a step closer, but kept a distinct distance between them; a dance he knew well. 

“I was following you,” he said and watched the moment her nonchalant demeanor turned heated. He really hadn't meant for that to sound so accusatory. 

“Oh! So you thought _I_ was the one meeting someone here? Thought you knew me better than that, _Cassian Andor_.”

He narrowed his eyes as she made to storm past him to the exit. He couldn't help but provoke her, “I thought I did.”

She twirled to face him, suddenly much closer to him than their usual orbit. “You really thought I would be coming in here for a quick fuck with someone when I-”

She stopped herself abruptly, her eyes wide. Suddenly she didn't seem as angry as she did caught off guard.

“When you what?” He asked quickly.

She seemed reluctant to say anymore, but she was frozen in place, eyes reading the empty space behind him. 

“Jyn,” Cassian implored, softer, “When what?”

“When I've been waiting for _you_.” She said so quickly he almost missed it. Before he could do, say, or think of anything she said it slower. “ _Waiting_ for _you_.” Her eyes were wide, terrified, he realized. She had taken the leap off that metaphorical cliff. 

“Jyn…” Cassian was short on words, the reality of the situation unfolding abruptly before him. “Me too.” The words left his lips in a voice he thought sounded uncharacteristically soft and hopeful.

But before they both could say anything else, there was a scuffling commotion and a jarring giggle came from the entrance to the corridor. 

Cassian and Jyn shared a wide-eyed moment of pure panic and rushed further into the secluded space. He pulled Jyn by her vest’s shoulder and yanked her behind the only cover in the narrow walkway, a small corner behind some crates that were packed tightly into the area. A corner that led to a dead end. A corner with only enough space for Cassian to press Jyn against the wall leaving only a few inches of cover. He prayed the couple would not decide to go any further in and spot the edge of their jackets. 

Cassian looked down as he felt Jyn tug on his jacket lapels tightly, pulling him even more flush against her. Her face was almost buried in his chest, but her eyes were wide and staring in the direction of the voices. 

"It's freezing back here!" Complained a male voice. 

A female one laughed softly, out of breath. "It's kriffing freezing everywhere! Shut up and get your pants down." 

Clearly no time for games or foreplay, Cassian thought as he struggled to not move a muscle. There were sounds of rustling and then gasps as the couple obviously shared quite a few kisses and groping. 

"Are you ready?" The female asked after a time, breathless and cheeky. 

There was a nervous grunt and a reply, "I told you it's cold." The woman cursed, then more groping. 

Cassian had never before wanted another man to _just get hard already!_ The sooner they finished the sooner he and Jyn could extricate themselves from this situation. 

Finally, and not to any of his amusement of the situation, they both grunted low and a rhythmic shifting sound was heard. It was steady and there was also something creaking with a dull metallic sound. He supposed it was the low box that was out there. 

He couldn't help it, he angled his head back and out, peeking around the corner to see just how they were managing it in the small space and freezing temperatures. He was able to assess the scene with the barest of glances. 

They were efficient, clearly they had done this before. She was bent over, hands and knees on the low box, her pants pulled down just far enough to expose and his the same. There was just the barest flash of flesh, the woman's hips, everything else seemed covered.

Now it was a waiting game, and while it was probably not the most uncomfortable he had ever been, it was damn close. The panicked adrenaline started becoming something different as his body responded to his proximity to Jyn. His senses were picking up on her breath on his neck, hot and shaky as she tried to control it. His fingers twitched slightly against her hips as he realized where he had them. 

He was slightly hunched over, and after a couple minutes, his back and leg muscles began to strain to keep his position. 

“I’ve been dying for this!” Hissed the man greedily, and Cassian shut his eyes for a moment in frustration. The thrusting was accelerating, the sounds of flesh slapping against each other getting louder. Then the woman began to groan.

“It feels so good, _so good_ …” The woman’s breathy gasps grew in intensity too. “So _kriffing_ good! Yes!"

It was almost comical, if it hadn't been turning him on so much. His pants were definitely tight and uncomfortable now. All he could imagine was Jyn making those noises for him.

He was still reeling from their confessions, his blood pulsing with joy. When Cassian opened his eyes again, it was a wondrous mistake. His gaze met hers and they shared a heated, profound moment with each other. Those green eyes burned with his hotter than a blaster shot in the gut. She was just as affected as he was. 

It was a different look than the tender, intimate one they shared on Scarif, when the world was crumbling and they were desperate for any sign of hope above the despair of fate. Cassian had definitely seen lust in a woman’s eyes before, but seeing it in Jyn’s was something so staggering that he no longer felt in full control of his body. That terrified and thrilled him at the same time. 

Breathy moans built from around the corner. There was shifting and judging by the woman’s now slightly muffled sounds, she had her head buried in her arms. The man murmured something downright filthy in Huttese. The woman gasped something equally dirty in Basic, and they continued on, faster than before. 

Cassian noticed his own hands were flexing and his fingers rubbing her hips in an effort to release the tension from his body. He licked his lips in the cool air and released a hitched breath when he saw Jyn’s eyes gloss for a moment, her lids heavy. 

She bit her bottom lip and he swore to the Force he wanted nothing more than to taste her. While they hid he was invisibly shackled from her and it was blasted torture. The Force was laughing at him, surely; teasing the fact that now that they had the nerve to do something, they couldn't.

His head angled forward slowly and leaned into contact with her own. They stood there, foreheads pressed together in an electric meeting of skin. It may have seemed an innocent gesture, but for two people that had been so closed off, it was quite the opposite, bordering on salacious. 

She rolled her head against his slightly, the ache of affection and longing - a blazing swipe across his entire being. Their noses brushed one another in a soft nuzzling; a stark contrast to the frantic pace of the noisy grinding just feet away. Cassian and Jyn were on the precipice, a heady intensity building to a white hot glow just as a climax was being hit by the other couple. 

Cassian suddenly could not care any less about being caught and in a blinding moment of need to finally, _finally_ kiss Jyn and taste her, he moved. His hands shot up between them, sliding to cup her jaw and neck as he roughly opened his mouth over hers to-

A startling scream froze Cassian and a cold chill sank in his chest before he realized the cry was one of ecstasy. They hadn't been discovered after all; the couple’s orgasms occupying them too much to have noticed a rustling of fabric from the dark corner.

Cassian eased back just a fraction as they listened to the couple breathe heavily for a few moments before creaking could be heard as they shifted on the crate. 

“Thanks, Gimmy, just what I needed.” The woman sighed and gave a soft whine. “I wanna just curl up and sleep now. Too bad I can’t. I’ve got command center shift in a little while and I need to hit the ‘fresher before.”

“Yeah, I gotta get back anyway. Erso’s been looking for me. I owe her some credits from our last bet. I kinda had this feeling she would find me here while we… you know…”

“Part of the thrill, huh? C’mere.” There was some sounds of kissing and humming, as well as clothes being put back in place. There was whispering and the woman laughed. “You’re such a pervert! C’mon, we gotta get back. Hopefully there’s not a queue waiting for their turn.” 

Finally him and Jyn were alone again as the couple's footsteps no longer echoed against the ice walls. Cassian sighed in relief, temporarily distracted with straightening his posture. Then he felt Jyn move.

  
  
  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  
  
  


The first thing Jyn did when the couple was definitely out of earshot was roll her tense shoulders and crack the crick in her neck. The second thing she did was grab Cassian's jacket, shove him backwards out from the corner and pin him against the opposite wall. The third was to kiss him soundly on the lips. 

His mouth was warm but stiff for a moment. She knew she had taken him by surprise but it didn't matter when she had felt close to bursting when he all but blew their cover earlier.

The heady realization that he wanted her as much as she wanted him was a thrilling sensation. It was only heightened when he began to reciprocate the kiss, passionately gripping her waist and pulling her to him, his head angling down to deepen their connection. 

Her hands gripped his shoulders, sliding around them at the same time as being pulled up against his frame with his own around her. Their lips hungrily moved against one another's, Jyn suckling his bottom lip and teasing her tongue against his top one. He obliged her request and soon their kiss became more a frantic battle than it already was. Tongues slid against one another and Jyn felt a delicious ache in her belly as she tasted him.

"You've been waiting for me too, hmm?" Jyn said between kisses. 

"Yes, my Jyn," Cassian replied, and she decided she really liked to hear that she was his. 

"For how long?" 

"Since Scarif, since Jedha, since Yavin… since Fest," he replied with a small glimmer of sadness in his dark eyes at the mention of his homeworld. She chose that moment to savor a long, slow lock of their lips, trying as best as she could to show her affection for this man.

His hands came to either side of her face, cradling her head as he kissed her back tenderly. He angled them around until he was pressing her against the wall again, only this time with care. He gave a soft roll and their bodies were flush again. She ached quite suddenly between her legs. Every part of her wanted contact with him. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the tension, but it only burned deliciously and she wanted more.

Her mouth coaxed his own into a frenzy again, building the tension and heat until she was ready to combust if they didn't progress things along. She had been waiting, after all. And so had he.

"I want you to touch me," Jyn almost begged in a breathy, high voice that she almost didn't recognize. It was soft and needy; words she wouldn't normally use for herself.

His hand found her zipper to her white snow suit at her collar and tugged it down just below her navel and strap that held her holster. The cool air immediately made her flinch and shiver. She was only wearing her undergarments and a tight fitted two piece thermal under her outerwear. Cassian brought a gloved hand up and bit a finger tip to free his hand. He did the same with the other hand. Then his cool fingers were delving into her clothes, her warm skin shivering at the temperature contrast as he snaked around her waist and up her chest. 

One hand brushed ever so gently over her breast, but she was more alerted to the other as it pushed down and slipped between her legs, cupping her over her thermals. It was difficult to surrender, even with Cassian, and she couldn't help the small tensing of her muscles. 

“Sorry,” Cassian said cautiously, obviously sensing her restraint, bringing his other arm away from her breast and bracing it against the wall next to her head. “I can stop.”

“No! No… I asked you to.” She shook her head quickly and closed her eyes, trying to relax. “It feels good.” She shucked her own gloves off and her hands soothed up and down his arms, coming to a rest on his biceps. The fabric of his jacket was rough against her skin, but it helped distract her from her nervousness 

“Good,” Cassian murmured before his fingers began to coax her nerves alight as they began to move again. 

His whole palm ground against her bundle of nerves while his long fingers slid against the damp fabric. He massaged for a few moments and gave her a slow open mouth kiss, and trailed a line of kisses to her ear where he began to whisper his intentions. 

"I'm going to put my fingers inside, is that alright? I want to feel how wet you are." Only Cassian could be this polite and dirty at the same time, she thought. She let out a shaky exhale. 

He waited for her nod before his hand went up and then back down and inside all fabric covering her skin to slide over her curls and then against her folds as he plunged further. She knew she was definitely slick already, as he pressed and rubbed in long, exploring strokes smoothly. His thumb found her bundle of nerves and twirled twice before giving it a gentle pinch. 

Jyn fisted his jacket almost away from his arms as she gave in to the pleasure. Her voice made a high squeak in the back of her throat as she suppressed a cry of delight as he kept toying with her nub. When he slipped two fingers all the way inside her she gasped and bit his bottom lip with a tug of her teeth. 

"Want to come like this? I want you to." His voice was low but surprisingly calm, even though he began to answer her bite with rough, heated nips of his own. "I want nothing more than for you to come, right now."

His voice sounded soft and sweet but his fingers were pumping now with fervor, the heel of his hand wetly tapping her core as if suddenly in a hurry. Perhaps he was afraid of them getting caught, and wanted things to hurry along. She wasn't going to lie and say the thrill of actually getting caught in Lovers Lane wasn't adding a bit of sexiness to the situation. Because it definitely was. Getting caught by K-2 might _actually_ make the droid speechless for once…

Hell, now she _wanted_ to be found. 

"I want you to come too," she said before gulping in a breath as he added another finger. Three were now plunging in and out of her, curling forward and stretching her. "I could use my hands. Or I could suck you off," she offered, licking her lips in an obvious way to draw his attention.

"Fuck," was Cassian's answer, though it didn't indicate what he wanted. She felt a small thrill at the effect she had on him, but it didn't remedy the situation. All she knew was that she was getting lost in the pleasure and didn't want to chase it alone. 

She snaked a hand between them and rubbed his hardness, which was straining against his own clothing. She was further incensed as she heard him groan and buck into her palm. She pressed and molded her fingers as best she could through the layers and made sure to stroke as low as she could reach and follow it up to the very tip of him, repeating the motion soon after. 

"Or we could use the crate. Kriff, do I want you to _fuck me_ over that crate,” she growled into his neck, nipping her way to his ear. He didn't wear a jumpsuit, so she began to unbuckle his belt. His hand slid away from her heated core to stop her. 

“No, I want to see your face when you fall apart." As if to assert his words, he brought his face flush with hers. Their noses brushed again and he quickly appeased, “Next time."

He captured her lips in another heated kiss. _Oh, there’s gonna be a next time_ , Jyn mused with a thrill. When they broke for air again, she locked eyes with his for a stern conversation.

“Good, because _next time_ I want it hard, rough, and for you to be inside me when we come.” She made that as explicit and succinct as she could and was rewarded with Cassian taking a breath roughly with need as he processed her words. 

He blinked once with obvious effort and with a resolute seriousness he commanded, “Hold on to me.” She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and hopped lightly, two strong legs going around his thin waist. Her back thumped against the wall as he pressed her against it, hands on her thighs, supporting her.

Then he began a rhythmic movement against her, mimicking a raw lovemaking that made her gasp at the sudden intensity of it. She squeezed her arms around him tighter before running one hand into his hair. She began to move in time with him. Using her grip on him, she was able to assist in the drag and buck of their hips. Between the many layers of clothing she was still able to feel his swollen bulge bumping against her cleft as he rocked against her. 

"Will this work for you? Can you come like this?" He asked, his voice gravelly and strained. She wasn't sure how to answer because what he was doing before with his fingers was good, but so was the way he was moving between her legs now. Either way she was absolutely going to get off. She chose to simply murmur an 'mm-hmm' and nodded her head. 

She really wished this had all taken place somewhere warmer and temperate, where they could really be having their first impassioned sex against a secret wall hidden deep within a Rebel base. She wanted her bare skin to his, she wanted her nails dug into his back, she wanted him buried deep inside her. But she would have him any way she could, and if it was going to be fully clothed on the ice planet Hoth in the back of the supply depot in a sordid little hallway called Lover's Lane, then she would do it in any lifetime. 

Her breaths were hot against his cheek and ear. She was used to keeping silent during acts such as these, but this wasn't a quick fuck in a back room or prison corner for instant gratification. Okay, it certainly had a lot of the aspects of a quickie down in Lover’s Lane, but this was _him_. This was Cassian and she found it harder to keep quiet, to ignore who it was wrapped tightly between her thighs. Because of this she allowed a high whimper of pleasure laced with his name right against the shell of his ear. 

He must have liked her assertion because instantly his hands slid to grab her ass and he began to bounce her off his thrusts with more fervor. Her back dug into the ice wall harder as they struggled to maintain the balance between gravity and their need. She whined and bit his collar in an effort to keep from crying out. She could not wait until they found a private bunk to share for an hour.

Already she could feel the building of her release. The combination of their position and the ridge of fabric rubbing in just the right place as they moved made her dizzy with pleasure. Plus, the way their hands and legs bumped against their respective blasters and their holsters was definitely doing it for her too. 

Her head flew back and strained against the ice wall, her hooded gaze falling down on Cassian's. "I'm going to come," she told him in a whisper and his own eyes darkened as they locked with hers.

Her core clenched and pulsed around nothing but the wave of pleasure still shook her as she climaxed. She gave a shudder and another throaty whine as warmth flared across her skin.

She noticed he had stilled as he watched her, but he was still hard as stone against her shaking core. He looked at her in awe and admiration, ignorant to his own pressing matters. She would remedy that, she quickly decided. 

"Are you close?" She asked, her voice hoarse from her heavy breathing. He seemed a bit out of it; his nod a delayed response. She tapped his shoulders and signaled for him to let her down. He did, and she felt a bit wobbly on her feet before she drifted to her knees and quickly worked to get his pants undone. She had him unbuckled and unzipped within a few seconds. 

"Jyn, I-I can-" Cassian started but ended in Festian curses she didn't understand. She had his erection fully in her mouth before he could hesitate or object any further. 

She held and sucked him in place a few moments before she reared back and pulled him almost fully from her mouth and swirled her tongue around his tip. Then she engulfed him again and she knew he held no more resistance because his hands tangled firmly in her hair. 

She hadn't gone down on someone in a while, and even counting, not that often. She knew there was not much to fuck up with this sort of act but she still wanted him to enjoy it. It would also be better cleanup in the long run. He wouldn't have to walk around base with a sticky stain in his trousers. Her underclothes were a sopping mess, but she knew his would have been worse to deal with. 

She worked at him fast a few times, and she was about to suck his tip again when he tensed and gave a stifled shout. She loosened her jaw muscles and took him in to the hilt just as he came. He spurted hotly into her mouth and down her throat with more covered moans and cries. She realized he must have a hand covering his own mouth, as the other one was alone, gripping her hair in a single fist. When she swallowed all of him and felt his twitching ease, she pulled back and let him slip out from between her lips. 

His hand fell from her hair and she was able to finally look up. He was indeed covering his mouth with his own hand, his other arm now supporting his weight against the wall. He was breathing hard through both his nose and his mouth from between his fingers. Shoulders shaking a bit, cheeks flushed and brow knitted over hooded, glistening eyes completed his gloriously wrecked composure. This was the first time she had seen him in a state like this and she decided she really, _really_ liked the look on him. 

Jyn watched as he scrubbed his face with his hand and then palmed his now flaccid length back into his pants and proceeded to take the few steps back to sit on the crate; a crate that had probably seen more action than a Tatooine brothel. 

The expression on his features made her smile. Apparently all it took was a quick rub and suck down Lover's Lane to have Cassian Andor benched and grinning like a fool. She could only imagine fondly that when she truly fucked him, it would be a sight worth seeing again and again. He motioned her over to him. 

Her legs still felt sore but she managed to stand and walk to him. She slipped between his legs and leaned in for a loose embrace. His head nuzzled into her chest and she ran her hands through his hair. She had never considered herself touch starved, but she was finding out with Cassian that she wanted and needed things from him like no other. 

She also never would have thought that a whim to seek out Gimdo for some owed credits would lead to Cassian's arms around her, the sexual creature she had buried for so long suddenly awakened. Her and Cassian had danced around each other and avoided admitting their feelings for so long since Scarif. They were both cautious and damaged souls, she knew that, but also so damn stubborn. To think that if they had just given in to their mutual connection earlier, that they could have been having amazing sex this whole time… 

"Next time, Cassian, we're finding somewhere warm where we can take off all our clothes."

He chuckled and kissed across her stomach. "Yes, my Jyn, next time."

  
  
  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  
  
  


Cassian was a man who came prepared, it was part of his job, his very being. Ever since he was a kid in the early rebellion days, he found that having a mental checklist before a mission was vital. So he went over the most important ones at the moment:

Time allotments aligned and schedules cleared for the night: check.

K-2 conveniently powered down for maintenance: check.

Empty cabin infiltrated on the transport ship in the hangar: check.

Portable heat source hooked up and working with little to no detectable signature: check.

Thermal blankets laid out and occupied: check.

A mewling sergeant in nothing but her kyber necklace under him as he rolled his hips deliberately slow against hers: _check_.

“I-I thought we decided rough and hard,” Jyn barely managed to say, her face contorting with effort as he slid completely out then surged back in.

His eyes had never left hers when he first drove into her wet heat and he had no intention of hurrying this. “I like you like this,” he replied, but noticed his own voice was strained, deep with lust. He gave her a wide, open kiss and smiled gently. “Next time.”

There were a few more rolls of their bodies before she spoke up again. “ _Next time_ I'm going to ride you raw into this cot.” 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you over that crate?” He reached down and hooked one of her knees into the crook of his elbow, changing the angle. He sank a bit deeper this time; his exhale of breath trembled at the sensation. She made a strangled noise, her nails raking his back and shoulder where her hands were holding on tight. 

“This... this is good,” Jyn whispered. 

“I'll take you to Lover’s Lane whenever you want, and I'll definitely fuck you over that crate,” he promised. “But tonight, I'm going to take my time.”

“Okay, just don't stop.” She angled her hips upwards, her other leg brushing his arm until he hooked that one in his elbow as well. He readjusted his position and felt himself fully bottom out inside her.

She noticed too and gave a cry, her leg muscles and knees quivering against his ribs as he hugged her thighs. He couldn't help but increase his pace, the sensation of her wet heat completely enveloping him made his mind fuzzy. He usually was able to keep a cool head, even when he was fucking, as his line of work demanded it of him. But not this time. He wanted all of her and his head was swimming with need. 

" _Next time you can ride me, ride me as hard as you can, screaming my name_ ," he said but in his native tongue. Some things just sounded better in Festian, he thought. " _But first I would want my mouth on your cunt_." 

She scrunched her brow slightly, not knowing what he was saying. He continued on. 

" _I'll make you come so many times, my Jyn, drinking your nectar, sucking your clit. Your thighs squeezing my head between them as my tongue fucks your tight-_ " 

"W-what are you saying?"

"Promises… for next time," he grunted, back in Basic. 

She seemed pleased enough with his response and gave a small smile with a quick bite of her lip. "I like it."

"Good."

"Is it naughty, what you're saying?"

"Very." 

She was bent almost impossibly now, her calves and ankles resting on his collarbone and shoulders. The sound of slapping flesh grew louder at the obscene position and Cassian knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

The thermal blanket covering them slid down, exposing them to the chill of the room. The portable heater was running but not too strongly, as to avoid detection. He felt a rush of relief as the cool air danced across his sweatlined skin, but it also sent a shiver down his back.

With the blankets draped lower he looked down, his arms now thickly propping himself up over her. He watched where their flesh met and the sounds grew louder as he thrust harder, her entire body jolting forward with the impact. Just watching that made his control slip and he got turned on even more at the sight. 

His pace faltered a moment when he looked back to her face and saw her eyes roll back, her neck craning as she writhed beneath him, breasts jutting up as her perfect mouth gasped in a loud shuddering breath. She was a captivating spectacle to behold. 

"Cassian, by the _Force_ , keep going!" She whined, her words a heavy plea, her hazel eyes molten with desire as she squeaked out a cry of pleasure as his hips slammed home rougher than before. 

Her arms flew back to push at the wall to add to her own resistance as his pounding increased. One of his hands joined hers on the wall, the other digging into the blankets at her hips, gripping the fabric in a clenched fist as he struggled to hold on just a little longer. She was close, she had to be.

In Festian he began to curse and make promises again about what he planned to do to her next time. And the next. And the next...

“Kriffing _fuck!”_ She exclaimed before whimpering his name harshly, in a broken voice, “ _Cassian!”_

Watching her shatter, shuddering and shaking, screaming his name, tore his own orgasm from him with a firm slam. He spilled himself, his own body jerking, his muscles tensing as her walls fluttered and pulsed around him. She sobbed in and out harsh breaths, her breasts heaving against his own chest as he rested his forehead against her temple. Her legs dropped from his shoulders and languidly slid down his sides. 

They wrapped their arms around each other in a loving, satiated embrace. With a grunt he pulled himself from her and heard her groan at his exit. He nuzzled next to her, keeping their limbs intertwined and a hand finding one of hers as he spooned around her. They could clean themselves up in a moment, but for now he was perfectly fine to just hold her. 

"What happened to taking your time?" Jyn teased, still breathless. 

"Who said I'm done with you," he replied, kissing into her mussed hair. She shifted into a more comfortable position and began to stroke his fingers with her own. He watched the portable heater flicker as it switched battery cells. They only had another hour or two before the last one ran out. He hoped he would be ready for another round before then. 

"What were you going to do if you saw me there with someone?" Jyn asked and he noticed she did with caution. 

"To be honest, I wasn't really thinking clearly at that moment." 

"A first for you." 

He snorted. It was harder to speak the truth; he was used to lies, even now. "I was jealous. Unfounded. No one to be jealous of. And you weren't mine, I had no claim. I wasn't thinking. But I'm glad I followed you." He meant that in more ways than just down Lover's Lane. 

"I'm glad too," she said with a soft earnestness that implied she also meant more. 

  
  
  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  
  
  


All it took was one look. One shared look across the control room and he knew he was done for; at least for the next thirty minutes or so. She wanted sex. Not stolen kisses or groping in a dark corner of the base. She wanted him to fulfill one of his promises _for next time_. She wanted Lover's Lane. 

He almost cursed aloud at his manhood as it already began to stiffen. He fought the urge to stare down at it accusingly. Part of him was delighted at how in-tune Jyn and him were with each other, but another part of him was still shocked and embarrassed about it. 

He gave, to anyone else, an indecipherable nod of acknowledgment. But Jyn could read him so well now that she was already heading to the exit. He quickly finished looking over a schematic, noticing it was actually time for his mid-shift break. Not that he always took one, often opting to continue working despite what his stomach said.

They fell into step as he headed down the corridors through Echo Base. Once inside the hanger, the trail to the secluded hallway seemed to loom conspicuously from behind the supply depot. As much as he was eager for a quick romp with his insatiable little Jyn, he tried to be cautious about the situation. He fared better when he was able to plan something, like he did when they infiltrated the transport ship for a night. Perhaps he could arrange for the cabin of his regular ship to be free of K-2 for a while. The image of Jyn grinding on his lap in the cramped cockpit of his ship, his hand covering her mouth as she screamed out her release, had him now fully erect in his pants. He thanked the Force his jacket covered it from sight. 

The trek across the bustling hanger seemed like a walk of shame, though everyone appeared to be busy with their own tasks and meandering to notice them. No one paid them much mind when they walked through on any other day, so why would today be any different, right? He knew the frigid temperatures were at record lows, but he felt himself sweating. 

"How do we know someone's not in there already?" He asked, darting his gaze around as they neared the supply depot.

"I don't know. We should go in and find out," she said, nudging his arm with hers playfully. 

"There should be a system in place. Leave a marker or something." Cassian eyed the entrance again, damning and commending it's existence at the same time.

"Maybe that's the appeal. You could get caught any moment," her voice dropped low and seductive despite her teasing smirk. "Maybe some want to be seen."

"But a place like Lover's La-"

“Cassian!" She yelped and now had the audacity to look around her, suddenly paranoid of who might be listening. "You're not supposed to say it's name. You're breaking the _only_ rule.” 

He glared at her, unamused. 

She gave him another smirk and leaned into his side, her lips ghosting his neck. "Just shut up and come fuck me over that damn crate," she whispered and slipped her hand into his.

For once in his life Cassian said to hell with leverage. Ignoring the few shocked stares, and with Jyn tugging him along behind her, he couldn't find any reason to give a damn.

  
  
  
  
  
♥~END~♥  
  
  


  
  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  
  
  


This is titled _"Next Time"_ and takes place, of course, in the infiltrated cabin.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~Easter Egg~
> 
> Gimdo tried to fully process what he was seeing in the dark hallway of Lover's Lane. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but was he currently watching _Jyn Erso_ being absolutely plowed over a crate by _Cassian_ -fucking- _Andor_ right now? Surely this was a fever dream? Some weird fucked up, sexy nightmare starring the resident hardass heroes of _Rogue-fucking-One?_
> 
> Before he could do or say or even _think_ about anything else, the pair both noticed they had an audience and halted after a particularly hard thrust. Andor looked like he had just seen Darth Vader himself walk up and Erso blew hair out of her eyes and puffed out a breath as she focused on exactly who was interrupting them. 
> 
> She physically growled each word of: "You owe me 500 credits!" 
> 
> He may have been dumb-struck a moment ago, but he burst out into a giggle. "Oh-ho-ho! How the sabacc tables have turned, Erso! Let's just call it even, huh?"
> 
> ♥


End file.
